UNAR : The Devil From Neraka
by Tzugafuzu
Summary: Seseorang anak yang menemukan thruth nya


**UNAR: The Devil From Naraka**

 **The Beginning**

Cerita ini dimulai pada hari rabu : 30, juli 2045

Pagi itu aku dan keluargaku sedang pergi ke gedung besar milik pak Gubernur, Gubernur dan ayahku itu sangant akrab dari dulu ,bahkan ayah dan pak Gubernur adalah teman masa kecilnya ayah. Disana pak Gubernur sedang mengadakan pesta lalu ayahku diundang sebagai tamu VIP ,pada saat sampai gedung dimana pesta itu diadakan aku pun melihat disana gedungnya sangat besar. Lalu akau dipanggil ayah.

"Jay!" panggil Ayah

"Ada apa ayah?" jawabku

"Ayah mau mengobrol dengan pak Gubernur ,jaga dirimu baik baik ya!" kata Ayah

"Baik ayah ,tapi apakah aku boleh bermain sebentar di luar yah?" tanyaku

"Ya sudah tidak apa apa ,tetapi jangan jauh jauh ya mainnya." Jawab ayah

"Oke yah ,terima kasih."

Akhirnya aku berjalan jalan disekitar gedung yang super besar ini dan juga melihat -lihat daerah - daerah yang ada di sekitar bangunan ,namun saat aku melihat lihat sisi bangunan tiba tiba pandanganku beralih kepada yang lain yaitu aku melihat seorang perempuan misterius ,dia memakai pakaian seperti jubah berwarna putih ,karena rasa penasaranku yang tak tertahankan akhirnya aku kesana ketempat seorang perempuan misterius itu berdiri. Pada saat aku sampai ditempat gadis itu berdiri aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku ke gadis itu

"..."

"Namaku Jay, kalau namamu siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Na...na...namaku Via" jawabnya dengan nada terpatah patah.

"**Ding-Dong!" bunyi suara bell pesta segera dimulai ,aku harus cepat pergi kesana.

"Maaf Via, aku ingin pergi ke aula pesta karena pesta ingin dimulai."

"Ba...ba...baiklah."

Pada saat itu juga dari taman yang ada di sebelah gedung aku berlari cukup cepat ke aula pesta karena waktuku tinggal sedikit untuk ke aula pesta, dan akhirnya aku sampai ke aula, namun seketika itu juga aula pesta tiba tiba kosong dan hanya ada satu orang yang ada di sekitar aula itu yaitu seorang cleaning service lalu aku bertanya mengenai "dimana semua orang?" lalu beliau menjawab "mereka pergi ke aula yang lebih besar lagi nak" dengan informasi yang singkat itu tak lama kemudian aku langsung bergegas ke aula yang lebih besar, lalu tiba tiba aku mendengar teriakan seseorang yang begitu melengking seolah olah aku mengetahui suara itu, aku merasa seperti suara temannya ibu yang sudah sangat familiar, setelah itu aku bergegas ke arah suara itu berasal semakin lama semakin dekat suara itu terdengar, namun saat aku sampai di titik inti suara tersebut tiba tiba aku sangat kaget melihat ayah dan ibuku tertusuk 2 bilah pisau yang mempunyai ukiran yang tidak asing lagi dimataku, lalu aku menangis begitu keras dan semua orang orang yang tadi berekspresi gembira berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan yang besar, semua orang panik banyak sekali orang yang berlarian seperti sangat ketakutan, pada saat aku melihat kedua mayat orang tuaku aku melihat bayangan seseorang dan lalu orang itu berkata.

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan orang ini lagi?"

"..."

"Jika diam berarti kau menjawab ya, kalau begitu kau akan kami bunuh juga."

"(Ini mungkin akhir hayatku, untuk mengakhiri hidup ini)"

"**JLEBB!"

Tiba tiba saja aku mendengar suara itu tiga kali, aku kira suara itu berasal dari tubuhku, namun ternyata itu suara dari seseorang yang ingin membunuhku dan pada saat aku menengokkan kepala ke arah belakang, aku melihat mereka tertusuk pedang berwarna merah dan aku pun penasaran siapa yang membunuh orang itu, lalu tiba tiba aku melihat seseorang memakai topeng dan jubah putihnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku

"Aku Via." jawabnya

"Via? Bagaimana bisa kau menusuk mereka itu bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku kaget

"Sejak akau berumur 10 tahun aku sudah berlatih bermain pedang di SWORD academy, Oiya dan satu pertanyaan untukmu apakah kau ingin disini saja menangisi mayat orang tua mu itu dan hanya berdiam diri saja dirumahmu atau kau ke SWORD academy belajar bagaimana bertarung dan mencari tau soal siapa yang membunuh orang tua mu?" tanya Via

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk ke academy itu dan mencari tau tentang siapa dalang dari semua ini"

 **To Be Continue...**


End file.
